Reporting engines receive data in a predetermined format and generate reports usable by users and systems using the data. Resource Description Framework (RDF) has emerged as a powerful tool for linking data, and RDF data may be stored and queried in a database to access the RDF data. SPARQL protocol and RDF query language (SPARQL) is a language that allows a user or system to access and query RDF data stored in a database, and are defined by the World Wide Web Consortium (W3C). However, reporting engines may not be capable of receiving, generating, managing, or interpreting SPARQL data, and the reporting engines may thus be unable to generate reports based on RDF data stored in a database.